


Jaspertale - YasheVersion

by Yashe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crossover, But it won't last, F/F, Genocide Route, Jasper replaces Frisk, Jaspertale, Jaspertale aftermath, Jaspertale is not a flowing narrative, Oc noms flowey because he doesn't want to play his part, Oc pisses Yellow Diamond off, On a call by Jasper, Random humor, There will be character-Death, There will be jumps into other AUs, big time, multiple runs, sorta Jasper-Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yashe/pseuds/Yashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, uh, you know how Pearl kinda left Jasper to her doom after you guys defeated Malachite?<br/>Yeah, she dropped into an underground civilisation of nice monsters. And of course went off to murder each and everyone of them. Multiple times.<br/>Hey, don't give me that look, Pearl, I am serious here. We told you, while you spent a short time in RT, we had to live throught decades of resets.<br/>Well, Jasper did got better. Like, as a person. She dialed down her murder and eventually she did everything right and we left the Underground with the others.<br/>And Jasper decided to reason with Yellow Diamond. What? Well, Peridot, we did not know that.<br/>If you spent decades trying to save someone, you are not going to just leave them behind because your boss hates the planet they live on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I swear to Murphy I did not intend to piss her off enough, that she comes here in person. That was not my intention."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaspertale - YasheVersion

Steven looked up as he felt Peridot poke him.

“What’s up?”

“The warp pad is activating and unless the life forms of this planet are able to do that we have a problem.” Steven blinked as he tried to process that. Peridot had a point.

While the half Gem wasn’t sure if others could use the warp pads on their own, he was rather sure, only he and the gems knew how with possible exceptions being Lars and Sadie as well as Connie and his dad. Considering how it would be far easier and time conserving for them to simply come by using the door and how the rest of the Crystal Gems were in their rooms in the temple or in Lapis’ case glaring at Peridot from across the room, none of the _friendly_ options seemed to hit the mark.

Which only left one of two options and Steven found himself actually hoping for the single Homeworld-loyal Gem, he knew to be on the planet. Yes, he definitely would prefer Jasper over some unknown Gem sent from Homeworld in a secret stealth mission to take them out or force Peridot back to their home planet where she most likely would be shattered. What totally was still possible with Jasper, mind you, but with her Steven was at least rather sure that it was _only_ her. No other Gem. Only the big, scary, definitely out of his and Peridot’s league Quartz Gem. Nothing to worry about.

Except, when it really was Jasper who stepped out of the warp stream - causing Steven to summon his shield, Peridot hiding behind him and Lapis immediately assuming a fighting stance, that was only slightly made off looking from jumping to the sink - as surprised as they were simply by Jasper showing up, her tired, hunted and annoyed expression really sent shivers up Steven’s spine.

Just going by this expression one could have assumed Jasper just lived through multiple horror movies and games - stretched over a few years and with a crapton of really trashy ones in between. FnaF in all it’s glory came to mind.

Jasper scanned the room, before setting her eyes on Steven.

“Bucket. **_Now_ ** ”, she commanded and too stunned to disobey, Steven grabbed the closed bucket replacement (that just so happened to be a fortunately empty fruit bowl) and tossed it to the orange Gem. Who passed it to her _hair_. The confusion caused by this action was quickly resolved however, as a distinctly human hand took the fruit bowl and a comparably small woman fell out of Jasper’s hair, while filling the bowl with what used to be her last meal, all while looking a tad overly miserable.

Steven blinked slowly at the display in front of him before he realised the bowl was _not_ big enough.

“Bathroom is that way.” His advice was answered by a tired look and the stranger _literally_ teleporting into the bathroom, continuing the in depth conversation with her … breakfast? Lunch? … there.

“What just happened?” Instead of answering Jasper just glared at Peridot, but for some reason Steven didn’t feel like it was meant to be hostile.

“I would like to know _that_ as well”, Lapis hissed. This time there was definite hostility in Jasper’s glare, but before she could answer, the bathroom door opened and the stranger sticked her head out.

“You don’t happen to have a spare toothbrush? I need one. Like either that or a really strong coffee. I would prefer that toothbrush though …”

“One moment.” But as Steven was moving to the bathroom, Peridot grabbed his collar.

“Wait! She could be dangerous.”

“I am, but I will be more dangerous if I don’t get that toothbrush!” He used the chance to wriggle free and rush into the bathroom.

“Why haven’t you just searched for one?” The woman - though maybe girl was more appropriate, she didn’t seem that old up close - smiled bitterly.

“What, is it polite nowadays to just search the cupboards of people you don’t know? Thanks, kiddo.” She made a strange gesture that probably meant, leave or sit down. Probably, however she didn’t complain as he sat down onto the floor. Granted, she did mumble something he really wasn’t able to understand seeing as she was already brushing her teeth, but she continued to translate it into “Aren’t you worried about those three?”

“I think Peridot is too confused to do anything” he replied carefully. He was aware that this person was probably dangerous and most likely a friend of Jasper, so he didn’t want to upset her. She eyed him out of the corner of her eyes, before asking what he assumed was “the green one?”

“Yes, Peridot is the green Gem.”

“Not worried about her or Jay to be honest, but from what I heard the blue Gem - Lapis Lazuli was it? - really hates Jay.” She stretched the ‘really’ while making an exaggerated movement with her arms, placing some of the toothpaste on the ceiling. “Probably justified”, she added, “but still.” Suddenly she perked up a bit before jumping to the door and shouting: “Just to clarify: If this helps keeping things down, the kid is now my hostage until I’m finished. Behave.”

 

Jasper fought the urge to introduce her forehead to the nearest wall.

How in the world was that supposed to help at all? Her … companion had no trace of common sense.

The warrior gem briefly considered moving into the warp stream permanently, but this particular organic would even endure her warp(?) sickness to annoy her. Or annoy the rebels to get Jasper out of it.

“What?” Great, so Peridot really fell for this Rose/human thingie. And there went Jasper’s last hope to ever talk to a sane Gem period.

“Ignore her, she’s bluffing.” Jasper glanced towards Lazuli. The blue Gem clearly overestimated her companion’s sanity. Granted, Jasper doubted the hybrid’s life was in danger, however this would not spare it from witnessing pure and utter madness.

“Clearly this person is completely insane, I doubt she knows _how_ to bluff.” Would you look at that, the Peridot actually stayed smart.

Jasper nodded in agreement.

“Moah, Jay, that’s cold! Hey, you guys have any cake? I could really go for some cake.” The orange Gem blinked, trying to process that. Once she did, she quickly shut the hybrid in: “Only answer with yes, if you are absolutely sure you have cake. She literally tried to and succeeded in eating a robot that promised her cake and didn’t keep that. Five times.” Jasper’s companion blinked, before pouting, while the Crystal Traitors tried to process the information.

“That’s not true.” Jasper just raised an eyebrow. “It was seven times.”

“What?” The second smallest female grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of her head.

“Yeah. It happens.” She cleared her throat nervously. “Anycuddles … I believe there are … Oh hey there, perfect timing.” She waved at something behind Jasper, who immediatly reacted by turning halfway around and backing into the next wall. She was not willing to turn her back on Lazuli _or_ her companion as well as keeping a certain mistrust regarding the pema-Fusion.

The undersized Amethyst and the Pearl stared at Jasper, ready to attack, but not as aggressive as Lazuli. The organic life form tormenting Jasper’s existence literally started to sparkle as she jumped in front of the Fusion.

“You have Future Vision? That is awesome! I mean, having control over reality is fine and all, but … Nah, scratch that, I have the way cooler ability.”

“That is impossible” Peridot claimed. And sure enough, in the beginning Jasper doubted those claims as well.

“Eh, true. I mean, I can jump between realities and remember past timelines and teleport and ignore gravity and use the magic out of a few video games and create/summon bricks and anvils out of thin air and shapeshift, but you are right. Control over reality is something else. I just have the usual abilities of an SI.”

“A what now?”

“Nevermind.” She shrugged before doing something she liked doing - ignoring gravity. Which just meant, she started floating. “Oh yeah. Before this escalates any further and Cube Head decides to dub me Frank N. Further - admit it, you are considering it - my name’s Yashe.”

 

“Come again?”

“Cube head or Frank N. Further?”

“Both.” Yashe grinned.

“Okay, Cube Head, I don’t know your name. And I know myself well enough to know, that I will sing (albeit horribly) Sweet Transvestite in the future. A lot. Loud. I love the song. And I am planning on using it to hit on guys. Or girls. Again. I do that. A lot.” Amethyst snickered at the thought of that. Being the only Gem that grew up on Earth she knew the culture of the planet a lot better than the others and of course, this included not only the Rocky Horror (Picture) Show but also the concept of going into bars with the sole purpose of finding an one night stand.

“Now then”, Yashe chimed, “I have introduced myself, but honestly, Jay didn’t really bother giving me the names for others than Lapis Lazuli (though I had to figure the Lapis part myself) and Pearl. Didn’t even mention Summergreen here by name, but bloody hell did she complain about you lot.”  As she said that, Yashe gradually switched into a rather terrible english accent, causing the Gems with experiences on Earth to blink confused while the newcomers (with a surprising exception of Jasper, Amethyst noticed) were clearly lost.

“So, that’s a Yashe-thing?”

“Amethyst! That’s ru-...”

“Yes”, Jasper interrupted, “you get used to it. And she does weirder things.”

“You mean aside from the floating?” Jasper just nodded, looking quite tired. “Awesome.”

“It really isn’t.” Without a warning, a loud and surprisingly booming laughter filled the air.

“What’s so funny?”, Lapis hissed at the floating girl. Yashe stopped laughing and turned to Lapis.

“Why you asking?” came a sharp reply. Amethyst blinked, as she had not expected the sudden mood shift.

“You were laughing!”

“No.”

“Of course!”

“Gar net*!” Jasper blinked and then … _facepalmed?_ as realisation dawned on her face.

“Yes?”

“Who’s talking to you?”

“You just said my name”, the fusion pointed out.

“Gar net.”

“You just …” Jasper cut the Pearl off: “Please don’t use different languages.”

“I didn’t.”

“Slang counts.” For a moment silence filled the room.

“Shit.”

 

It was Pearl who snapped out of it first. Yet, she couldn’t completely comprehend what had been said, so instead she decided to change topics until she could figure out what just took place: “Anyways, what do you want Jasper? Surely you haven’t come here to chat.”

“You would be surprised.” Yashe elbowed the Gem before taking over.

“We need a place for Jay to crash. There have been some incidents.”

“Like what?” Yashe shrugged.

“Oh, you know, _incidents_.” Jasper sighed.

“Let’s just say, the last few decades were hell.” This confused Pearl. _Decades_ was definitely not the appropriate name for the time period that had passed.

“Uh Jasper? Malachite split up _last week_. It is literally impossible that decades have passed”, Peridot tried to approach the topic carefully.

“Nah, decades is correct. For us. And Sans. And probably Undyne. Not sure about her though …” Yashe tipped her finger against her chin before shrugging. “Eh, have to ask her when I see her again. We have been in a time loop that. It repeated. A lot. At least Murphy had the decency to _not_ put us into the latest Deponia-Game. That would have been a lot worse. So thank you” Yashe stretched her hand to Pear who just stared at it as if she had never seen a hand before, “for not throwing Jay into space but instead just drop her into the Underground. This way, she freed an entire civilisation.”

**Author's Note:**

> * "Gar net" is a slang way to say "not at all". If you dislike the pun, stop reading. It will return.


End file.
